The Betrayal of Centuries
by percabethOTP97
Summary: some language and fighting but yeah
1. Chapter 1: My sister?

Percy P.O.V.

I woke up in the Poseidon Cabin. I looked around. It looked like a hurricane swept through this room. Then I remembered what had happened. I was angry at everyone, mainly Annabeth _._

 _**~~FLASHBACK~~**_

 _I looked over at Delylah, the new, unclaimed demigod that I had just brought to Camp Half-Blood._

 _"_ _Wait. What? She's my sister?!" I Sort of didn't but did yell._

 _Everyone looked at Delylah. There was a greeny-blue trident hovering above her head._

 _"_ _All Hail Delylah Tessier, Daughter of Poseidon" Chiron said. Truth be told when he said that my heart melted. I didn't want her to be my sister._

"Why Dad? Why did you make me a sister? I don't want one" I thought.

 _Now, I know what you are thinking, "Oh Percy don't be harsh" or "Percy don't be selfish" or some scolding shit but you just don't know Delylah. She is aged 15 and, she might as well be a daughter of Aphrodite too (no offense Aphrodite Cabin)! She is-just ugh. All about her beauty and such. Although I will give her this, she is pretty good at defense. She can wield a sword, a knife and a bow and arrow like nobody's business, unlike anyone has seen before, especially in a child of Poseidon. She might as well be a goddess, but before you ask, no, she is not. She has a mortal mum named Lauryn, so I'm pretty sure she's just a demigod._

 _Anyway, back to the point. I had no problem with Delylah at first. She was fine. I was the one who brought Delylah to Camp Half-Blood (I'll just call it CHB). We sort of bonded, and we had similar pasts. Lauryn, her mom, had tough luck with men. Her first step-father would beat her, and this continued until she was age seven. Then she ran away with her mom. Her mom dated a few men but they would either mistreat her or cheat on her (well I guess both of those are mistreating but anyway). Then finally they stopped in Manhattan. Lauryn met a guy, Jai LaGrange, and settled down with him. Meanwhile the monsters where coming for Delylah every day, so her mom contacted me and so we went to Camp Half-Blood._

 _Once Delylah was claimed everyone was saying stuff like,_

 _"_ _Oh wow! That is awesome! You are lucky to be a daughter of one of the Big Three!"_

 _"_ _WHAT?! Lucky. You get Percy as a brother! I wish he was MY brother"_

 _"_ _Wow. You get Percy as a brother and like almost an empty cabin. I wish I was you"_

 _I saw that she was kind of overwhelmed with all of that piling on top of her. I went to talk to her._

 _"_ _Hey Lylah. You okay? Need any help?"_

 _"_ _Yeah Perc I'm fine. Only if you want to help me"_

 _I took her to Cabin Three and helped her unpack everything. Then she stopped and looked at me._

 _"_ _Percy. When I was claimed… Why was everyone like 'oh yeah you get Percy' and all of that stuff?"_

 _I was quiet for a bit._

 _"_ _Well. I am kinda a hero. Saved Mount Olympus, the world and the gods along with it a few times. And I was the main demigod for a few prophecies. I've also lead a few quests."_

 _"…_ _. REALLY?!"_

 _"_ _Yep!"_

 _When I told her, I saw a look of jealousy in her eyes. I understood that feeling too, so I can't really blame her. Then dinner was ready so we went to our table. Then after dinner she went to make friends. I went to find Annabeth. When I found her, I thought she was hugging someone but no. She was making out with an Apollo camper._

 _"_ _HOW COULD YOU ANNABETH CHASE!? I thought you loved me" I fell to the ground, heart melting. Annabeth stopped and looked at me, my heart pounding so hard she could probably hear it. She looked at me coldly and said,_

 _"_ _We are done Perseus Jackson." And then just left. That did it. She ripped out my heart. I just sat there crying, after all she did just break my heart into a bajillion pieces._

 _"_ _Percy, man up. You have faced monsters and you went through fucking Tartarus (with_ _her_ _). You even faced Kronos and saved the gods. Like come on Percy. You are fucking Percy Jackson savior of the world. Shake it off._ _ **(A/N: Please don't sing the song by Taylor Swift)**_ _" I said to myself. I ran to my cabin and shut everyone out._

 _**~~FLASHBACK ENDS~~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos is happening

_"_ _Percy, man up. You have faced monsters and you went through fucking Tartarus (with_ her _). You even faced Kronos and saved the gods. Like come on Percy. You are fucking Percy Jackson, saviour of the world. Shake it off."_

* * *

Delylah P.O.V.

"When I was coming to Camp Half-Blood I killed like _fifty_ hell-hounds I _only_ got _one_ scar!" I claimed untruthfully. _Yeah I know what you are think,_ "Why are you lying? That's totally not true! You only ran into a few monsters and you didn't even fight them Percy did!" _Well I need to make myself look good. Make everyone_ _jealous of me. Make them like_ me _better than they do_ Percy _. Everyone_ loves _Percy and it's no fair! Why can't_ I _be the center of attention? Anyway I started spreading lies like, "Percy actually sided sides with Kronos," "Percy didn't actually save the world. What you saw was an illusion" et cetera, et cetera, they actually believed me. The only people I didn't tell was The Oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, aka RED -after all she is just the Oracle she's not really that important- (A/N: Dumb ikr), Nico di Angelo -he is just creepy-, Clarisse La Rue -she is really scary- and the Hunters of Lady Artemis -but they were leaving and they are like never here._

Percy P.O.V.

Delylah was spreading rumors about me like there was no tomorrow. Eventually everyone started loving her and hating me. Except for RED, Nico and Clarisse of course. Then one lie came up. "Percy was only saving the world for the fame and godship (A/N again stupid)." Everyone believed her, even most of the gods. Then a few day after that shit came up, I was walking to the Pavilion to eat dinner when I was suddenly zapped up to Olympus. Actually _everyone_ was zapped up. I had no idea what the Hades was going on, but when a loud thundering voice sounded I knew someone was in trouble.

"Is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon present?" It was Zeus.

"Yes lord Zeus, I am right here." I replied.

"Good!" He yelled, "We are here for a trial."

"Uhm. Excuse me, but a trial for what, may I ask?"

"You, young demigod, have been terrible to us. We shall either kill you or give you immortal punishment, it just depends on what the trial ends like."

I stood there for a few seconds trying to figure out what the Tartarus was happening. Then I figured it out. It was Delylah and her lies! The gods must have heard them.

The Trial began.

"All in favor for death of Perseus Jackson" Said Zeus. Athena, Ares, Hera, Zeus, Dionysus, Hades and Hermes put their hands up. I sighed with relief. It was even. Then the unbelievable happened. Poseidon put his hand up.

"Dad… How- how could you?"

"Do not call me 'Dad'. I am now disowning you. You no longer can call yourself a son of Poseidon. Goodbye."

Hearing this was almost as heartbreaking as finding _her_ with the Apollo camper. Zeus got up.

"This trial is over! 8 against 6 Percy Jackson shall be punished by death!" Zeus' voiced boomed.

I was scared. I was frustrated. This was just the worst week of my life. Zeus pulled out his Bolt and was getting ready to through it at me. As I was watching Zeus I saw the Bolt leave his grip. It was thundering **(A/N: no pun intended)** towards me. Just before it hit me I was blinded by a bright light. Out came a woman. She stepped into the way of the Bolt, caught it a threw it somewhere else.

"Perseus Jackson! I am here to save you." The mysterious lady said.

"Oh okay thanks. But I'd like to know who my saviour is first." I said

"Can't you youngsters just learn that you don't have to ask questions?" She said mainly to herself, "But if you must know I am Khaos **(A/N: Or Chaos whatever you prefer)** I created this universe." **(A/N: SOME PEOPLE SAY THAT KHAOS/CHAOS IS A MAN BUT SOME PEOPLE SAY THAT KHAOS IS A WOMAN. I'M JUST GONNA STICK WITH KHAOS BEING A WOMAN)**

"Wait... You are Khaos, created of this world and everyone in it?" I asked confused.

"Well, Perseus, I am the creator of this universe, the primordial gods and a few other universes. But yes."

"Woah! That's so cool. Now I can brag to all of my friends saying I met Khaos."

"Percy. Have you forgotten already? They all think you are dead. And if you reveal yourself it will ruin my plan." She responded.

"Plan? What plan? Am I apart of it? Can I, can I?" I said excitedly.

"Perseus. You have to be patient, but yes you are apart of my plan, now calm down." Khaos said, half annoyed.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! *Insert evil laugh here*

Sorry! I will be writing another chapter soon. If its not here by October 26 I probably forgot about it. Now if I do forget about the story PM me.


End file.
